1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frequency selecting module for a touch system and related processing device and frequency selecting method, and more particularly, to a frequency selecting module utilized for selecting the working frequency of a plurality of sensing channels in the touch system and related processing device and frequency selecting method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The trend of consumer electronic products is toward to light, thin, short and small. Thus, the electronic products contain no room for the conventional input devices such as mouse and keyboard. With advances in touch technology, the electronic products such as tablets, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and all in one widely adopt touch systems as the input device. When the touch system operates, other circuits in the electronic product works simultaneously and may generate noise interference on a plurality of sensing channels of the touch system. The touch system may work abnormally because of the noise. Thus, how to avoid the operations of the touch system being affected by the noise becomes a topic to be discussed.